My Mr Darcy?
by ipodrocker16
Summary: Lily Evans has spent the past six years of her Hogwarts career dreaming of Mr. Darcy. What happens when her friend Alice makes a connection between the most loved romantic hero of all time, and the very person she's hated the past six years, James Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Jane Austen. Mr Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet, the Gardiners, and Pride and Prejudice are all Miss Austens, everything else is JK Rowling's. PLEEASE REVIEW!**

The Gryffindor common room was unusually empty and silent for 10:15 at night. Ususally there would be people kissing somewhere (Frank Longbottom and his girlfriend Alice), laughter from a group of students (Because stupid James Potter changed his nose into a bill to gain even MORE attention), or screams from the rest of the common room (Either Sirius Black had enlarged his deck of Exploding Snap, or enchanted the chairs by the fire to eject anyone who sat in them).

But tonight, the only person in there was Head Girl Lily Evans. Now when all the racket in the Gryffindor room with all her friends got too loud, she would retreat to the Head common room she was forced to share with none other than James Potter. He would always be in the Gryffindor one with his friends Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and none other than Sirius Black (Or as they called themselves, "The Mauraders") making all the noise he could until he came back to the Head Dorms at four in the morning. Not tonight, however.

Fifteen Minutes Earlier...

Lily had sat down in her common room after dinner in the Great Hall to read Pride and Prejudice. She couldn't count the number of times she read her favorite Muggle book. Five minutes after she passed, "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a large fortune must be in want of a wife," the door opened and James led in all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and half of the Ravenclaws. There was suddenly music blasting and people running around all over.

She sat there for a moment, shocked, but quickly composed herself and jumped out of her chair to find the Head Boy. She eventually spotted him and Sirius dancing on top of a table and stomped over there.

"POTTER!" She yelled. He looked down and grinned at seeing the angry redhead. James hopped off of the table and put an arm around her, leading her away from the crowd cheering him and Sirius on. She shrugged his arm off and brought him over to a relatively quiet spot.

"Potter, what in Merlin's name is going on here?" She demanded.

James shrugged. "A party. You can leave if you want."

Lily had glared at him and stormed out of the room, with Jane Austen's fabulous work tucked under her arm.

In the Present...

'Elizabeth could not help observing, as she turned over some music books that lay on the instrument, how frequently Mr. Darcy's eyes were fixed on her. She hardly-'

"LET ME IN FAT LADY! NOW!"

Lily sighed. Alice had forgotten the password. Again. She went to the door to find Alice banging on it.

They went into the common room and sat by the fire.

"So why'd you leave Potter and Black's party?" Lily asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "James wouldn't stop asking me about you, so I decided to come back here and get some peace and quiet.

She glanced down at Pride and Prejudice which was in Lily's lap. Alice groaned. "Are you still reading that muggle book? You made me read it once, and I'll admit it was fantastic, but really? You're always reading it Lily! Go to the party. Dance with James. Have some fun! We graduate Hogwarts in less than a year, and I for one want to make the most of it!"

Lily groaned. Alice, Frank, Remus, and her other friends had been trying to get her to loosen up more, but she was fine with who she was.

"Alice, I will fall out of love with Mr. Darcy when Gilderoy Lockhart writes a novel!" The girls giggled, knowing that the air-headed Ravenclaw put the whole house to shame for his stupidity.

"Fine Lily. Suit yourself." But as Alice was getting up to go to her dorm, her expression turned thoughtful, then devious.

"You know who Mr. Darcy reminds me of?"

Lily sighed and asked who.

"James Potter." Lily's jaw dropped open. What was Alice thinking? How could she possibly compare the most beloved romantic hero of all time?

"Alice, ARE YOU MENTAL?" She yelled.

Alice held her hands in the universal sign for back off.

"Just hear me out! Your favorite name for James is arrogant toerag, right?"

"Yeah... But I really don't see how this is relevant..." Lily said in confusion.

"And he has been chasing after you ever since second year, right?"

"Well yeah... Still-" But Alice wasn't going to let her best friend open her mouth until she finished.

"James is proud, he's a braggart about Quidditch, being a Gryffindor, being smart, everything."

Lily could see now where she was going with this, and she didn't like it.

"He is proud, arrogant, handsome, rich, intelligent, he loves you, won't take no for an answer, warned the heroine, you, about the traitor, Snape, and changes for the better! You might as well call him James Darcy!"

Lily was baffled. James Potter, the most annoying wizard who ever existed, was similar to Mr. Darcy, who Lily had been in love with since she was twelve? Impossible!

"No! You're wrong! James and Darcy... Just no."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Tell me one trait they don't have in common."

Lily tried hard to think of something, in fact the effort was almost painful. Finally she had something.

"James is annoying! You can't possibly describe Mr. Darcy as annoying."

Alice smirked. "Well he sure does annoy Elizabeth Bennet a lot."

Lily mentally cursed at her friend's logic.

"Well James is... But Darcy's not... Um... Potter's a wizard!" she blurted out.

Alice rolled her eyes again. "I mean character traits Evans."

Lily glared at her as she stood up with her book. "Well I know one definite difference between Darcy and Potter," she spat. "Darcy gets his true love in the end. I promise you that James won't be so lucky." she hissed. Lily Evans strode out of the Gryffindor common room to the Head dorms. She walked in and put a silencing spell on the whole party.

"SILENCIO!" She yelled. They were silent. "Everyone go back to your dorms NOW, or I'll take one hundred points away from your house. Yes Black, even Gryffindor."

Sirius shut his mouth. "If you aren't out by the time I count to ten, I will personally make sure Slytherin wins the house championship and hex each and every one of you into oblivion. ONE!"

Everyone scattered toward the door, Sirius and Remus running to get the muggle boombox.

"TWO!"

All the Ravenclaws were already out the door.

"THREE!"

Peter Pettigrew was pushing between remaining Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who were trying to get out.

"FOUR!" Suddenly everyone was silent, as they heard Filch's voice echoing down the hallway. They all stopped and turned to look back in the room, but then sprinted out the door. The fifth year students and above all knew that Filch would be better than Lily Evans' wrath. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw James giving Sirius and Remus some kind of cloak. She glanced away for a moment, and when she looked back, they were gone. Eventually everyone had left besides Lily and flinched, fully expecting to have to spend the night in the hospital wing from what would happen. Imagine his surprise when Lily handed him a book!

"What Evans, no curses or a lecture on how I'm not demonstrating proper Head Boy character?"

Lily glared daggers at him. "Don't tempt me Potter. Just read the book." Then she went up to her dorm and slammed the door shut. James relaxed. So he wasn't going to be cursed to eat slugs!

He sat down in a chair and looked at the cover. Pride and Prejudice. 'Is Evans going mental?' he thought. James shrugged, and began to read. 'It is a truth universally acknowledged..."

Two Weeks Later...

"Evans! Evans! LILY!" Lily turned around in the Great Hall, hearing a voice that she had once dreaded more than anything else. But after a night two weeks ago, she wasn't quite sure...

"What James?" She asked irritably. He visibly started.

"What?" Lily asked again, this time confused.

"You, you called me James!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. She still didn't get what the fuss was about.

"Isn't that your name? If it isn't, all of Hogwarts is sadly mistaken."

James still looked incredulous. "But you always call me Potter!"

Lily felt her face get hot. "So? Anyways, what do you want?"

He obviously didn't want to change the subject, but at her harsh look he acquiesced. "I wanted to talk to you about that book."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. If Potter wanted to talk about a book, he must actually like it!

"Yep!" James replied, looking satisfied. "I just finished the proposal."

Lily snorted. "Yeah well by that point, you remind me a lot of Darcy, Potter."

James' eyes got even wider. "Seriously?"

"Yes..." She said, unsure of why that was so exciting. "You are both proud and arrogant."

His grin faltered a bit, but it was still there. "Lily, you're in love with Darcy, right?"

"Pretty much after a later scene at Pemberley, yes." She admitted.

James smiled hugely, and randomly picked her up and spun her around.

"JAMES POTTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Lily yelled.

He gently set her down, and said, "Well you basically admitted you were in love with me."

At Lily's confused expression, he elaborated. "You said that at this part of the book that I was like Darcy, and you said that you were in love with him since Elizabeth and the Gardiners showed up at Pemberley! I'm on the second proposal!"

It took a moment for this to all register in her mind. He thought she meant... Oh!

"Oh, James, I thought you meant the first-" Lily was about to tell him how she was talking about the first proposal that was refused in Hunsford, but didn't get the chance when James kissed her.

She really had no idea what was happening, but decided to just go with it. When they broke away James said, "I guess I'm your own Mr. Darcy then, right?"

Lily took a moment to consider this. Had she been so busy pining after a fictional character that she didn't realize that he was right in front of her?

She smiled, making her decision. Lily Evans took James Potter's hand and said smiling, "Yes James. You are my own Mr. Darcy."

Five Hours Later...

After Lily -his girlfriend, James thought with satisfaction- went to her dorm, James sat on a chair and pulled out Pride and Prejudice. Ten minutes later, Lizzy and Darcy had gotten married and the book was finished. James put down his new favorite book and said, "I know you're there guys!"

Sirius took off the invisibility cloak to reveal him and Remus. Remus threw it at James' head as Sirius said, "Really Prongs, what's so good about that stupid Muggle book?"

James looked like he was in thought for a moment, then shrugged, putting it on a table.

"Besides that it got Evans to finally go out with me, how would I know? I didn't actually read it."

Remus chuckled and said, "I bet you're glad Padfoot and I showed you the Internet Prongs."

James grinned and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah Moony, remind me to thank those Muggles who put Pride and Prejudice on Wikipedia."

**A/N: James, James James, always slacking off. :) Well... Review!**


	2. Authors Note

**A/n: Okay, I need to make something clear. This was on the crossover part of this site for a while, as a Harry Potter and Pride and Prejudice crossover, but I decided to put it on here for a while so that HP and P&P fans who don't check the crossovers could read it. As always, REVIEW!**


End file.
